I will always be there for you
by piperleofan
Summary: leo had been frozen for 7 months and just returned 2 weeks a go. would piper and leo give their live for the other? read and find out. summary sucks better one inside. piperleo.
1. dead?

I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU!

Leo and piper had been married for 5 years, they had 2 very cute little boys, Wyatt was their oldest son he is 3½ years old and Chris their youngest son who is almost 2 years old. Leo was frozen for 7 months and they just got him back a week ago.

Piper woke up when she felt the bed shift as leo turned to wrap his arm around her waist in his sleep. She still couldn't believe that he really was back, every morning she thought she was dreaming when she saw leo, but she was very glad that she wasn't. Everything had been amazing this week, piper and leo were acting like when they first fell in love, the boys were doing fine and they hadn't had any attacks yet. Leo finally woke up and looked her in the eye and grinned at her.

" hey, hon." he said greeting her. Leo was very happy to be home again with his family. He really missed them for those 7 months.

"hey, sweetie" she replied to her loving husband. He gives her a passionate kiss.

"sleep well?" he asked when he broke the kiss but their faces were still only inches from each other. She still had her eyes closed.

"the best" with that she got back in the kiss. Everything was so perfect and she didn't know what she would do if she lost Leo again. The boys were very happy to see their dad that day he got back.

"mmm I think we should get up soon Wyatt and Chris will be awake soon." She said but making no effort to get out of her husbands arms.

"yeah" leo said. He stood up and held a hand for piper to take and she gladly accepted. they took a shower and were now downstairs in the kitchen. Piper was making breakfast and leo sat at the table looking at her, he never took his eyes of her. He couldn't believe that life could be this perfect. It had never been before he met piper and he had been around for a while. Then they hear a loud crash in the living room. They share a glance and run to the living room were they see a demon that had crashed into the table (some other demon pushed him).

"You will never win from me!!!" the one on the ground said.

"I already have" with that he threw a energy bal and the demon exploded and cried for mercy.

"don't you know better than to play in our house" piper said sarcastic. She wasn't happy at all that demon were coming back she liked everything to be normal.

"I'm just here to do a job of killing you"

"that won't be easy. You can't vanquish me" piper said very convinced. Leo stood behind piper just looking at the scene between his wife and the demon.

"no but I can make you weak and then try again"

piper thought it through and then it hit her. "Leo get out of here, fast." Piper said panicking that something would happen to him.

"oh no I'm only here to hurt you." With that he threw a energy ball at piper. Piper tried to freeze it but It didn't work and prepared herself for what was about to happen. Leo saw what was happening and jumped in front of piper. He couldn't let her get hurt. The energy ball hit leo hard and he fell to the ground. Piper opened her eyes surprised that the energy bal didn't hit her. Then she saw the demon shimmering out she had no idea what has happened and then looked around and saw leo on the ground not moving. she ran to him with tears in her eyes.

"LEO,LEO!!! WAKE UP!!" she yelled to him."NO" she couldn't bear the thought that he was gone. Then she checked for a pulse which still was there , barely, she sighed in relief. Then she finally thought of paige, she could heal him.

"PAIGE. PAIGE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" with that there appeared blue lights in the figure of paige.

"this better be good I was finally trying to sleep in with my husband and..." then paige saw piper's tears. "what's wrong?"

"Leo needs healing and fast."

"OMG what the hell happened?" she asked when she saw Leo lying down on the ground. She was also very glad that leo wasn't frozen anymore. she hated the fact that her favorite brother-in-law wasn't at her wedding. Leo had always been there for all of them.

"Heal now, talk later" piper ordered still in tears. Paige ran to him and put her hands over his wound and the glowing yellow lights appeared.

"it's working" paige said very relieved. It looked like a weight had just lifted of piper's shoulders.

"thank god" piper muttered. She would never forgive herself if he had die... she couldn't even think it. Then she heard leo cough.

"oh my god. You're okay. You're okay. Thank god. I thought I lost you again." She said while holding on to him.

"you can't get rid of me that easy." They both laughed and shared a kiss. Then the both stood up and faced paige.

"okay can you explain please?" paige asked.

"we were just doing the normal morning things and then we heard a loud crash in the living room we went and we saw one demon kill another and then after a little talk he threw a energy ball at me and I tried to freeze it but it didn't work. I hadn't time to react so I just closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw the demon shimmering out and leo on the floor. So I guess he jumped in front of me?" she looked up at leo. Leo nodded.

"we are gonna talk about that later" piper said sternly because he didn't have any powers to protect himself and she was very afraid of losing him...again. Leo thought exactly the same, what ever she would say to him He would do it again in a heart beat, she knows that too but you can't blame a girl for trying.


	2. normal?

A/N: sry that it took this long for me to update but I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters crying

I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU!!! PART 2

THE CONFRONTATION

Paige stayed for another hour and then went back to Henry. When she was gone piper dragged leo to their bedroom and looked at leo and started talking.

"why did you do it? I was very scared that you where de...dead."

"piper I love you and I would do anything for you, you know that." Leo tried to explain to piper but he knew that this talk wasn't over yet.

"yeah, but leo you are mortal. I had a better chance to survive then you because I'm a witch." Piper tried to make her point to leo but was not succeeding very well. She began to get tears in her eyes. How could he not understand that she was very afraid to lose him.

"piper it was still an eneryball you would have got hurt and I don't know what to do if I lost you, piper." Leo getting some teary eyes of his own. He walked to piper and hugged her. He could bare the thought of losing piper

"yeah same here that's the reason why we are having this conversation, leo. I don't want to live without you again." They broke the hug.

Then what do you want me to do, huh?. Just stand there and watched you get hit by that eneryball? Because if so then that is not gonna happen. We talked about this before and then I came to the conclusion that I don't go and hide for demons. That is not gonna change" Leo said in a softly but stern voice. He just couldn't let her or the boys get hurt. It was his job to protect his family not the other way around

" yeah not hiding, but also not jumping in front of evil." Piper said in a stern voice. She sighed and continued. "look... this is not worth fighting over. So please promise me that you'll never do it again."

"sry honey I can't promise you that-" piper cut him of "leo!" "no piper I mean it but I can promise you that I will be more careful next time ok?" he said hoping that she would take that.

"okay. You promise?" piper said giving in because she saw in his eyes that he made up his mind and decided that this was the best compromise that they would agree on.

"promise" he kissed her sweet on her lips. "I love you"

"I love you too, Leo" with that she kissed him again. Then they where interrupted by a small cry for attention by little Chris and Wyatt.

( A/N: I know you all know this part. But I always wanted to see a little bit more then what you saw on the show In the seven year witch)

"looks like those 2 are up. you'll take Wyatt, I get Chris!" piper said and started to walk to the stairs, but leo hold her back.

"uhm... I was thinking about pancakes and eggs how about you?" he asked her with a smile on his face. Piper smiled at his comment when she caught the meaning. She always wanted a normal life and what can be more normal then family lunch with pancakes and eggs.

She nodded and said " sounds normal" and they share a kiss then they walk upstairs to their sweet little children.

Wyatt and Chris they immediately stop crying at the sight of their parents walking in the room.

"hey little guys how are you doing?" piper asked her sons while walking to her youngest son and picked him up. "are you hungry little guy? Let's get you something to eat."

Leo walked over to his other son. "hey did you sleep well?" "yes, daddy. I'm hungry" leo grinned at his son talking before the time he was frozen he was still learning new words everyday and now he talked so clear, he was proud of him, but on the other side he was sad that he missed it. "you should be hungry the 2 of you missed breakfast because you slept in. We're not used to you guys sleeping so late" he said jokingly

"well, we were just going to make lunch. Boys, What do you say about pancakes and eggs."

"yum" Wyatt replied and licked his lips. Leo and piper both laughed at their son and they walked downstairs with their children in their arms.

Piper started to make lunch while leo set the table for the 4 of them.

When piper finished they all sat at the table and started eating. Leo was feeding chris and piper cut Wyatt sandwich so he could eat it easily.

When they finished their lunch. They set Wyatt and Chris in the conservatory with toys. Wyatt started to play with is brother. piper and leo watched adoringly until piper started speaking.

"Leo I have to tell you something." She had been meaning to tell him this morning but with leo almost dying and stuff. She kind of forgot. This was another reason why she was extremely happy that he was okay. They walked over to the couch in the living room.

leo looked confused. He had no Idea what she had possibly to tell but sat down and looked worried at his wife who was still standing and asked "are u okay honey? What happened?"

"chill Leo, it's nothing bad." He sighed in relieve "then what is it?"

"I...I'm pregnant" she said and hoped that he was happy because they did not plan this and Chris wasn't all that old yet. It would be difficult raising 3 toddlers but with leo by her side It would all work out.

"oh my god. Really? I'm gonna be a dad..again?" he asked with an amazing grin and he stood up and hugged her tight.

"uh...Leo.. the baby and I kind of still need oxygen." He let her go immediately and apologised and kissed her very passionately. He then put his hand over her stomach. Piper placed his hands over his and smile at their happiness.

A/N: should I stop this story here or would you like to read more. It's completely up to you guys. Just push that purple button at the bottom of the page and let me know what you think.


	3. perfect night

a/n: Okay here I am updating my story because u wanted to.

Special thanks for:

**Piperandleofan101: ** Glad u like it and yeah little Melinda I just felt that she should be in it :P.

**Lizardmomma: **Thanks.

**Mandymoore1: **good. Thank you.

**Piperloveleoalways: **Yup little Melinda, She belongs to the family, I think. Thank you.

**Piperandleoforever21: **Thanks for the tip. I will work on that. Thank you.

**Strizzy: ** Good u like it.

**Chapter 3**

Piper called phoebe and paige to come over it the afternoon. She wanted to tell them the great news very badly.

A couple of hours later they finally arrived. They sat themselves down.

" What is it piper? Why did u have us come over?"phoebe asked in curiousity. Piper and leo were on the couch across from her and paige.

" Well, we just wanted to tell you guys that you are gonna have another niece or nephew to spoil."

With that the sisters jumped up and hugged her and leo. After an hour later of talking about the baby, piper asked to her sisters.

" Could one of u take Wyatt and Chris with you tonight so we could have a nice romantic dinner and stuff?"

" Oh, honey, I'm sorry. But I'm going out for diner with Henry" Paige replied.

" That's okay. Coop and I can baby-sit." Phoebe replied happily. She loved her cute sweet nephews and she loved the idea to spoil another sweet little nephew or niece.

" Really that's great phoebe, thank you so much" with that they went to get the boys ready.

When they were gone. Piper went to make a special dinner for their special night and leo went to rent a movie.

" Hey honey, what movie did you pick?" she asked her husband before giving him a sweet kiss.

" The lake house, it's your favorite, isn't it?" he asked her sweetly.

" Yeah, I love that honey, thank you."

"well let's eat shall we?" they walked to the table and went to eat.

They did a little small talk under diner. Then went to watch the movie. They curled up on the couch and watched the movie.

" You know I never get sick of this movie" piper said.

" It is a great movie."

" What do you think. Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" she asked him.

"I think this one is gonna be a girl, maybe our little Melinda" leo replied in his sweet soft voice.

"well, I hope so. But I doesn't really matter. We'll love her or him anyway won't we?" piper asked him while she yawn and was almost sleeping with her head on Leo's chest.

"yeah, we will. I love you so much piper." Also getting sleepy himself.

" I love you to leo" with that the both fell asleep after their perfect evening together, just the 2 of them … no actually the 3 of them.

a/n: sry for this VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER but I don't really know where to go with this story so far. Please review.


End file.
